


An English Werewolf in Overwatch - Tweet fics Batch #12

by LewdCookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fanfiction, Fellatio, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Large Cock, Link is a hunky werewolf, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Quick Fics, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Weird Dick, Werewolf Link, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: 24 different erotic shorthand stories posted on twitter around the theme of a Werewolf Hero in Overwatch.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Original Male Character(s), Ana Amari/Original Male Character(s), Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Original Male Character(s), Brigitte Lindholm/Original Male Character(s), Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Original Male Character(s), Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Original Male Character(s), French Police Girl (Overwatch)/Original Male Character(s), Hana "D.Va" Song/Original Male Character(s), Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Emily/Original Male Character(s), Mei-Ling Zhou/Original Male Character(s), Moira O'Deorain/Original Character(s), Queen of Junkertown/Original Male Character(s), Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Original Male Character(s), Sojourn (Overwatch)/Original Male Character(s), Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Original Male Character(s), Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Original Male Character(s), Yuna "D.Mon" Lee/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	An English Werewolf in Overwatch - Tweet fics Batch #12

Jace Asher was one of many that were kidnapped by Talon as part of Project Luchthonn. The project was the brainchild of Moira O'Deorain, who sought to maximize human potential by combining their genes with animals. In his case, turning him into a half-man, half-wolf hybrid.

However the project met a premature end after Overwatch raided the lab and rescuing Jace as well. Who against all odds managed to retain his humanity despite the transformation. After discovering that the changes Moira made to him are irreversible he decides to join Overwatch. 

Operating under the callsign of Timberwolf the former British soldier turned werewolf now works alongside the other heroes of Overwatch in their fight to keep the world safe from Talon and the re-emergent Null Sector.

An unforeseen(?) side-effect of his transformation is that he now exudes an aura of savage attractiveness that makes him very irresistible to women around him, including members of Overwatch. Not to mention certain other parts of his physique has also been amplified as well.

Timberwolf let off a low growl as he came, his throbbing member flooding Ana’s mouth with his semen, which she swallowed diligently. As the deluge peters out she lets some of it dribble into her steaming hot tea.  
“Just what the doctor ordered,” she remarks with a sly wink.

The early morning runs with Brigitte were always nice, especially when she at some point would just stop and yank down his shorts to get at his cock. Now leaning against a tree off the side he watched her go down on the turgid shaft like it was the tastiest treat in the world.

Her suit was in tatters and pushed up against her MEK there was nothing D.Va could do other than to take every single thrust from Timberwolf’s lycan cock as it pounded her slit. Not that she wanted it either way as she moaned and whimpered each time the knot pushed inside of her.

What Mei loved the most about Timberwolf was his fur, the softness and slight fluffiness to it. She loved nuzzling up close to him as he slowly fucked her to a wonderful drawn out climax that always left her feeling drained but satisfied. Not to mention the cuddling afterwards.

It had begun as a regular medical checkup, but now Mercy tried in vain to stifle the endless moans flowing from her mouth. The doctor bouncing on top of Timberwolf on the creaking examination table. She whimpered slightly whenever she could feel the knot push against her opening.

To say that Pharah was displeased that he had fucked her girlfriend when she hadn’t been around was an understatement. So she had demanded that he’d do the same thing to her but twice as hard. Based on the moans coming from her bedroom he appeared to give her even more than that.

Sojourn grunted when she felt Timberwolf penetrate her. The former Overwatch captain had invariably heard the rumors surrounding the newest member and wanted to put him to the test. As the heavy thrusting began, a quiet moan escaping her lips in response, she knew he had passed.

He shuddered as he felt Symmetra’s vampire fangs rasp against his cock as it slid deeper and deeper into her mouth. Rivulets of drool flowed from the sides of her mouth and staining her red and black silk dress as she pushed onwards, her fingers playing with her sopping wet slit.

The dinner had been a great success, the food had been great and Timberwolf had hit off with Emily really well, to Tracer’s great relief. Now he was slowly fucking her from behind as her face was buried in Tracer’s pussy, her deft tongue making her girlfriend moan in delight.

Zarya could be a very tough gym partner to deal with, being rather unrelenting and uncompromisable.Not to mention absolutely insatiable whenever she was in the mood. Now her sweat drenched body rode on top of him as he was doing his bench presses, counting his reps between moans.

Although the routine didn’t last for very long until his spotter, Brigitte, put the weights back on the rack before straddling his face. Pressing her bare sex against his muzzle she mewled in delight as he diligently began eating her out. Her noises silenced by Zarya kissing her.

Urged on by Hana’s lurid stories and by her growing curiosity D.Mon had sought out Timberwolf after she had found out that he was in Busan temporarily. Now she was bouncing up and down in his arms, whimpering as his weird cock filled her out in ways she couldn’t have imagined.

In the wake of the attacks by Null Sector on Paris his job had been to liaison with local law enforcement as the others helped elsewhere. Of course things escalated and now he was sneakily fucking a police officer behind a van, the tanned brunette moaning incoherently in french.

Queen leaned back against her throne, her face was an absolute mess of tears, runny makeup and a good coat of Timberwolf’s cum. Grinning widely she scooped up a thick dollop with a finger and stuck it into her mouth.  
“You’re always welcome back to Junkertown,” she said pleased.

Ashe had no idea when the interrogation changed, it had probably been after the sloppy blowjob she had given Timberwolf to make him talk. Now she was gleefully riding on his impressive cock. But when she suddenly felt his hands on her midriff she realized she had been played.

In hindsight Sombra probably should’ve considered her words when she said she wasn’t going to blackmail Timberwolf with footage of him fucking Katya Volskaya on her desk unless he gave her exactly the same thing. By now she had cum three times and he showed no signs of stopping.

By this point his cock was coated with smeared lipstick, purple marks covering his testicles too. Not that it stopped Widowmaker from applying yet another fresh cover on her glossy lips before wrapping them around the throbbing shaft and taking him deep down her throat in one go.

When she felt one of his large hands grab her by the throat, clawed fingers applying pressure she climaxed instantly. The french sniper lost in a haze of submission that made her delirious with lust. A ceaseless string of moans and whimpers coming from her lips as he fucked her.

While Project Luchthonn might have met an early end thanks to Overwatch, Moira wasn’t too bothered by it. She had several contingencies in place and it hadn’t been the only lab she had. Not to mention she had already gained quite a bit of knowledge and put it to good use.

Moira shuddered slightly as she felt the cock throb, the spikey shaft dumping another thick load inside of her. The muscular feline beastman strapped to the table underneath her growling as he came. Making a brief note about increasing stamina she began moving her hips again.


End file.
